Doux Euphémisme
by Clelia Kerlais
Summary: OS. Quand les besoins d'une enquête amenèrent Sherlock et John à pousser les portes d'un sexshop, jamais le détective aurait cru en arriver là. JohnLock. Slash.


**Disclaimer :** Bien que cela me fende le cœur, je tiens à préciser que les personnages de la série Sherlock BBC ne m'appartiennent nullement. Ils sont la propriété des génialissimes Mark Gatiss, Steven Moffat et de Sir Arthur Conan Doyle. Par ailleurs, je ne touche pas un centime en publiant ce texte (j'accepte néanmoins d'être payée en pots de Nutella)

**Note : LeRoyaumeSousLaPluie**, pour ton anniversaire je t'offre mon tout premier rating M \o/ Pour te remercier de ton fabuleux talent de traductrice, de m'avoir fait découvrir de si belles fics, du superbe cadeau que tu m'as toi-même offert, et pour être toi, tout simplement. Joyeux anniversaire Roy !

**Genre :** Franchement ? Genre indéterminé XD Sorte de PWP je suppose. Romance par défaut parce que bon… c'est pas vraiment du 'Général' non plus quoi…

**Rating :** M. Relation sexuelle homosexuelle. Utilisation de sex-toy.

**Pairing:** Sherlock/John

**Bêta-lecture :** Merci ma merveilleuse **Amelia theFujoshi**, pour me suivre dans chacun de mes délires, pour repousser tes limites encore et encore pour moi et pour tout ce que tu m'apportes. Oh et puis désolée aussi :p

* * *

**Doux Euphémisme**

XxX

Quand les besoins d'une enquête amenèrent Sherlock et John à pousser les portes d'un sexshop, jamais le détective aurait cru en arriver là.

La journée avait pourtant commencé de la meilleure des façons : par la note stridente de leur sonnette flottant l'espace d'une demi-seconde dans le silence confortable de leur appartement. Un client, une énigme, John et lui, ensemble contre le reste du monde, arpentant les rues londoniennes à la recherche d'un meurtrier, la lumière blafarde de Londres projetant leurs ombres élancées sur ses murs gris à mesure que le ciel s'assombrissait et que l'enquête avançait. Oui, toutes les conditions étaient définitivement réunies pour que la journée fût parfaite.

Et pourtant les évènements échappèrent totalement au contrôle de Sherlock pour déraper de manière on ne peut plus imprévue.

Sous le soleil couchant, ils étaient presque au bout de leurs investigations quand celles-ci les conduisirent dans le quartier de Covent Garden, et plus précisément au 23 Monmouth Street et la devanture coquine de « Coco de Mer », temple absolu de l'érotisme et du luxe – d'après leur site internet.

Le suspect, Monsieur William Morris, ne donnait plus de signe de vie depuis des jours et après épluchage de ses relevés de compte, il s'avéra que son dernier achat par carte bleue le reliait à cette boutique pour le moins… atypique. Mais quelques porte-jarretelles et autres accessoires douteux n'allaient certainement pas distraire le détective de son enquête ! C'est donc d'un pas déterminé et conquérant qu'il dépassa la vitrine éclairée et ses « marchandises » et s'engouffra dans le magasin sans leur accorder un seul regard, John sur les talons.

Faisant fi de l'environnement dans lequel il évoluait, il fonça directement au comptoir, insigne de police « empruntée » en main, et exigea haut et fort une entrevue avec le responsable. Du coin de l'œil, il prit note que John évoluait sans aucune gêne dans les rayons, visiblement intrigué. Mais avant qu'il ne puisse émettre une seule remarque sarcastique, une femme élégante sortit de la réserve et s'annonça comme étant la propriétaire des lieux. Brune, cheveux frisés, yeux noisettes, chemisier noir semi-transparent, 95C, célibataire, intelligente, un chien aux poils courts. Tout à fait le style de John. Sherlock fronça les sourcils.

S'ensuivit une ennuyeuse conversation qui n'apporta absolument rien de nouveau aux éléments déjà récoltés. Et alors qu'il se retournait de façon théâtrale, faisant voler son long manteau autour de lui, prêt à signifier à John avec humeur qu'ils n'avaient plus rien à faire ici, il fut stoppé net dans son élan.

Devant ses yeux ébahis, son colocataire et ami brandissait fermement ce qui ne pouvait être qu'une réplique artificielle et _très_ fantaisiste d'un phallus en franche érection.

Cette vision improbable l'ébranla profondément, singulièrement et de façon tout à fait inattendue.

Il perdit tout d'abord l'usage de la parole, le prénom de John s'évanouissant en un souffle tremblant sur ses lèvres entrouvertes. Puis, toutes pensées cohérentes furent violemment balayées par le tsunami d'émotions ravageant son cerveau, ne laissant derrière lui qu'une stupeur sans nom, un inexplicable élancement dans la poitrine, un non moins inexplicable tressautement plus au sud et un esprit désespérément vide. Clignant frénétiquement des paupières, il se ressaisit juste assez pour permettre à sa bouche béante de se refermer sans un bruit et regarda sans comprendre John s'avancer dans sa direction. Bien qu'il fût sur son passage, Sherlock se trouva dans l'impossibilité totale d'esquisser le moindre mouvement, son corps subitement figé sur place, lourd comme le plomb. Comme dans un rêve brumeux, John frôla délicatement la manche de son manteau, le contourna et s'arrêta finalement au comptoir, l'improbable accessoire toujours en main.

Un brouhaha incompréhensible parvint jusqu'à ses oreilles tandis que John et la gérante menaient ce qui semblait être une sympathique discussion. Puis, la femme se pencha bien trop en avant, une lueur d'intérêt dans ses iris chocolat et un sourire séducteur aux lèvres. Il n'en fallut pas plus au détective pour se reprenne. Son regard passa de John aux objets posés sur le comptoir, pour finalement revenir sur lui.

« Tu as trouvé quelque chose ?, Dieu merci son élocution était stable et parfaite.

— Rien concernant l'affaire, si c'est ce que tu veux dire, il souriait stupidement.

— Alors quoi ?

— Tu as des yeux non ? Sers-t'en. Qu'en est-il de ta formidable science de la déduction? »

L'ancien soldat se foutait ouvertement de lui et son sourire en coin l'énervait au plus haut point. Il prit un air pincé.

« Je ne comprends pas ce que tu veux faire de ces… trucs.

— Rien d'étonnant à cela.

— Ne me dis pas que tu comptes les utiliser ?

— Non. Le crâne se sent seul, je voulais lui offrir un ami et en profiter pour décorer la cheminée.

— Hors de question, Mrs Hudson va en faire une syncope.

— Je plaisantais Sherlock, soupira le blond en se pinçant l'arête du nez. Évidemment que je compte les utiliser, que voudrais-tu que j'en fasse sinon ? »

Il ignora cette dernière question mais ne put empêcher une autre de franchir avidement ses lèvres.

« Sur toi ?

— Quoi sur moi ?

— Suis un peu John, ce qu'il pouvait être lent! Tu comptes les utiliser sur toi ? »

Il espérait _vraiment_ que sa voix ne trahissait pas l'empressement pourtant réel qu'il ressentait quant à la potentielle réponse – positive – de John.

« Comment ça sur moi ? Qu'est-ce que… Hein ? Non ! Bien sûr que non, Sherlock ! _Pas_ sur moi. J'ai une petite amie tu te rappelles ? Sarah. On a discuté sur le fait de pimenter un peu les choses et… il s'interrompit en pleine phrase. Mais qu'est-ce que je raconte ? Tu sais quoi ? Ça ne te regarde pas et j'ai franchement, _franchement_ pas envie d'en parler, pas avec toi. »

Sur ce, il paya ses articles, sourit beaucoup trop à la femme au décolleté plongeant, prit congé auprès d'elle et dépassa le brun sans un mot avant de sortir de la boutique d'une démarche raide. Sherlock le suivit, décontenancé. Habituellement, c'était le détective qui précédait la marche, et non l'inverse.

Le retour à Baker Street se fit dans un épais silence. La tête de Sherlock pesait lourdement sur ses épaules, bourdonnante, comme si une reine et sa colonie y avaient installé une immense ruche. Il se retrouva dans l'incapacité totale de réfléchir correctement et dut se rendre à l'évidence : ses aptitudes cognitives avaient été réduites à néant par le contenu du sac cabas violet en papier luxueux se balançant négligemment au bout des doigts de son colocataire.

Une fois chez eux, il fonça tête baissée dans sa chambre, ignorant le « Mais… et l'enquête ?! » perplexe de John. Vu l'état actuel des choses – un cerveau devenu aussi inutile que celui d'Anderson – l'enquête pouvait attendre. Peut-être n'avait-il pas dormi depuis trop longtemps et son corps le rappelait-il à l'ordre ? Il avait conscience qu'une trop grande fatigue pouvait entraîner un dysfonctionnement de ses neurotransmetteurs. Sans doute tout rentrerait-il dans l'ordre après avoir grappillé un peu de repos. Il calcula que trois ou quatre heures de sommeil feraient l'affaire. Ennuyeux mais parfois nécessaire – et dans le cas présent, visiblement indispensable.

Il se dévêtit, enfila bas de pyjama et tee-shirt lâche puis s'emmitoufla dans sa robe de chambre rouge avant de s'enrouler dans les draps frais de son lit deux places, nauséeux sans en comprendre la raison.

.

* * *

.

La porte d'entrée claqua et il se réveilla en sursaut, droit comme un I et complètement désorienté. Depuis combien de temps s'était-il assoupi ? En rentrant plus tôt dans sa chambre, il n'avait pas pris la peine de fermer les rideaux tandis que la nuit tombait sur Baker Street et il fut stupéfait de voir les premières lueurs du jour se refléter sur les murs. Il avait dormi plus de douze heures d'affilées – un véritable exploit. Son réveil brutal était donc dû à John, en route pour la clinique pour assurer une assommante journée de travail. L'appartement était vide.

Face à cette révélation, le brun sauta sur ses pieds et après un rapide détour par la salle de bain, monta quatre à quatre les escaliers le séparant de la chambre du médecin. Ce dernier avait depuis longtemps abandonné l'idée absurde de la verrouiller – Sherlock trouvant toujours un moyen d'entrer par effraction – et il n'eut qu'à pousser la porte pour pénétrer dans l'antre du blond. Comme d'habitude, les notes de fond de son eau de toilette l'enivrèrent momentanément – ambre, bois de cèdre, encens, musc, bois de santal, vanille et vétiver. Mais il secoua fermement la tête en soufflant par le nez – il n'était pas là pour ça. Son regard fut immédiatement attiré par le sac pourpre en papier bristol et ses poignées en coton accrochées à la chaise de bureau. Sans plus attendre, il s'en empara. Il hésita quelques secondes devant le pull beige abandonné sur le dossier de chaise avant de s'en saisir également et de quitter les lieux comme le voleur qu'il était.

Il courut jusqu'à sa propre chambre comme s'il avait le diable aux trousses et referma la porte dernière lui, essoufflé, le cœur battant furieusement dans ses oreilles. Jetant son larcin sur son lit, il se précipita vers la fenêtre pour clore les rideaux et alluma la lampe de chevet. Une chaude lumière jaune se diffusa alors dans la pièce, reflétant des ombres douces et intimes sur la tapisserie usée.

Une fois fait, il prit une grande inspiration, imposant à son souffle erratique un rythme plus régulier, et fixa avec incrédulité le sac renversé sur le matelas. Pour l'amour de Dieu, qu'espérait-il faire de tout ça ?

S'allongeant nerveusement sur le lit, le dos raide, il croisa sagement ses mains et étendit ses jambes. Ses doigts agités de tics tambourinèrent énergiquement en un bruit sec sur le plat de sa main gauche tandis qu'il fixait le plafond sans le voir. Après de longues secondes, il finit par tourner très lentement la tête vers sa droite, observant par-dessus son épaule le matériel étalé à ses côtés.

Il se redressa, jouant des coudes et propulsant ses longues jambes pour se retrouver adossé contre la tête de lit, une étrange sensation au creux de l'estomac.

Il tendit la main vers l'insolente pochette noire dépassant du sac estampillé « Coco de Mer » : du velours délicatement fermé par un fin cordon de soie rouge vif. Mémorisant rapidement la forme du nœud afin d'être certain de pouvoir le reproduire à l'identique, il tira doucement sur les ficelles écarlates. Le cordon glissa en un bruissement feutré alors qu'il écartait les deux extrémités de velours dissimulant le contenu de la bourse aux yeux du monde. À l'intérieur, la soie vermeille laissait entrevoir un manche gris, agrémenté d'une molette en son centre.

De sa main droite, Sherlock tint faiblement le manche ainsi dévoilé. À l'opposé, il coinça l'extrémité de l'aumônière noire entre son pouce et son index, le tissu crissant sous la pulpe sensible de ses doigts, et il tira. L'étoffe duveteuse délivra son trésor, vomissant sa soie rouge tandis que le silicone s'agrippait faiblement aux fibres soyeuses. La housse de velours s'échoua sur la cuisse de Sherlock en un doux chuchotement et il secoua sa jambe de sorte qu'elle finisse sa course sur le parquet poussiéreux.

C'est ainsi que le détective se retrouva avec un dildo en main, reposant mollement dans son poing crispé, ne sachant qu'en faire.

L'objet était ridicule. Rouge coquelicot, d'une longueur totale de 7,5 pouces et arborant une forme pour le moins insolite. Il fallait décidément une imagination terriblement débridée pour y voir la représentation d'un pénis humain. Le godemichet comprenait un manche gris strié de rouge et noir surmonté d'une large couronne censé représenter la base d'un sexe masculin – et servant sans nul doute de butée lors d'une utilisation anale.

Il frissonna violemment.

Au-delà de la couronne, la partie insérable de l'objet s'élevait sur 5,7 pouces en une succession de cinq boules étroitement liées les unes aux autres présentant des diamètres variables et décroissants compris entre 1,60 pouces en sa base et 1,05 pouces pour la plus petite sphère parfaitement bombée à l'extrémité du sextoy.

Mue par sa volonté propre, sa main gauche se tendit, frémissante, vers le silicone, avide de sentir cette matière étrangère sous ses doigts.

Sherlock fut interloqué par la douceur du siloxane polymérisé. Il s'était attendu à quelque chose de raide, de dur et de froid. Mais le jouet était souple dans sa paume, étrangement velouté, moelleux et presque tiède. Les trois premières semi-sphères, les plus denses, s'avérèrent plus fermes que leurs comparses. En les tâtant plus délibérément, il devina un mécanisme caché en leur cœur. Les deux dernières boules, quant à elles, en étaient dépourvues et pouvaient se tordre en tous sens. Il manipula plus à même la base du dildo et sentit le mécanisme grincer subtilement sous l'épaisse couche de silicium, envoyant des décharges électriques jusque dans ses orteils.

Le manche, rigide et moins doux, renfermait sans nul doute les piles faisant fonctionner l'engin et il eut soudainement une folle envie de tourner la molette tentatrice. Les inscriptions 'On' et 'Off' couraient le long de celle-ci, séparées par des petits ronds de plus en plus larges à mesure qu'ils rejoignaient le 'On'. Différents degrés de puissance donc.

La température de la pièce devint intolérable et il se dégagea brusquement de sa robe de chambre, sans lâcher le godemichet pour autant. Dans la manœuvre rendue maladroite par sa main entravée, il frôla accidentellement ses tétons et fut surprit de les trouver durcis et sensibles. Il avait pourtant épouvantablement chaud, et non pas froid, d'où l'effeuillage. Son corps répondait décidément de façon tout à fait illogique à son environnement. Dans le même genre, son rythme cardiaque était ridiculement élevé pour un homme sagement assis dans son lit et il ne savait définitivement pas quoi penser des légères pulsations qu'il sentait au niveau de son entrejambe.

Refusant d'écouter ce corps trompeur, il reprit son exploration, caressant sans le vouloir l'objet du bout des doigts. Sa peau était sèche et elle s'accrochait légèrement au silicone tendre – il manquait quelque chose. Son regard se posa alors naturellement sur le petit flacon qui avait roulé sur le matelas lorsque Sherlock y avait négligemment jeté le sac et dont il s'était extrait. Sur l'étiquette blanche et sobre, deux mots ressortaient, ne laissant aucune place à interprétation – « Sliquid Organics ».

Il s'empara du flacon de lubrifiant et actionna la pompe, une fois, deux fois, trois fois. La généreuse noisette de gel froid qu'il récolta sur son index délivra un subtil parfum d'hibiscus et de thé vert qui le fit frémir. Fasciné, il observa le gel fondre au contact de sa chaleur corporelle, dégoulinant graduellement sur ses phalanges. Avant que le liquide n'atteigne la fine peau d'entre ses doigts, il saisit soudainement le phallus artificiel de sa main lubrifiée et effectua un lent mouvement de va-et-vient, appliquant ainsi le fluide sur toute la longueur de l'accessoire.

Bon sang, que faisait-il, mais que faisait-il ?!

Le silicone glissait maintenant d'une façon surprenante au creux de sa paume et semblait se réchauffer. À mesure que ses mouvements devenaient plus rapides, l'odeur de thé vert se fit plus présente et bouleversa ses sens. Il pensa à John préparant le thé de l'après-midi, ses mains habiles s'activant en une chorégraphie envoûtante au-dessus de la bouilloire. Il pensa à John, dans le sexshop aux couleurs intimes et secrètes de Monmouth Street, brandissant le dildo excentrique sous ses yeux. Il pensa à John… et perdit tout contrôle.

Comme possédé, il se rallongea brutalement sur le matelas, jouant furieusement des jambes de sorte que les draps finissent roulés en boule au pied du lit. Sa main gauche libéra la hampe de silicone tandis que la droite empoignait fermement le manche du sextoy pour le poser contre son bas ventre, sur son pantalon de pyjama déjà déformé par une demi-érection.

Enfin, il tourna la fameuse molette qui le tourmentait depuis qu'elle lui avait fait de l'œil dans les entrailles du fourreau de velours, et sursauta si violemment quand le godemichet se mit en marche que son dos décolla du matelas. Il fut certain que les vibrations s'entendirent sur des kilomètres à la ronde et jusqu'à Buckingham Palace même, mais sa pudeur s'évanouit bien vite au profit d'autres émotions surprenantes.

La sensation était incroyable.

Il _savait _que techniquement, de telles vibrations ne pouvaient être émises lors d'un rapport sexuel classique avec un partenaire – mais c'est pourtant John qui envahit ses pensées alors même qu'il fermait les yeux et que sa main droite frottait le jouet vibrant contre son aine. C'est l'érection de John qu'il imaginait pressée contre la sienne tandis que sa main gauche partait en arrière pour s'agripper à son oreiller comme si sa vie en dépendait. Et c'est sous les ordres imaginaires de John qu'il écarta les cuisses à s'en faire mal.

Son bas de pyjama entravait ses mouvements et formait une barrière terriblement gênante. Il décida de s'en débarrasser. D'une main, il baissa l'élastique mou de son pantalon et se tortilla pour le faire descendre sur ses genoux. L'engin vibrait toujours contre son érection maintenant dure comme la pierre quand il donna de virulents coups de pied afin que le vêtement rejoigne prestement les draps au bout du lit.

Il écarta de nouveau les jambes et ce fut beaucoup mieux. Visualisant les bras musclés de son colocataire derrière ses paupières closes, il fit monter et descendre le sextoy le long de sa verge douloureuse, coincée dans le tissu rêche de son boxer, et émit un gémissement plaintif. Il se cambra, libérant l'espace entre ses fesses et le matelas et en profita pour abaisser son caleçon à mi-cuisses. Se redressant légèrement, il joua des abdos pour mieux glisser le dildo entre ses jambes, le manche prenant appui au fond de son boxer et l'extrémité du vibromasseur reposant contre ses testicules. Le cri qu'il poussa aurait pu réveiller un mort.

Ses genoux s'étaient relevés d'eux-mêmes et ses pieds s'ancrèrent fermement sur le matelas tandis que les vibrations le faisaient littéralement hurler de plaisir. Son corps tout entier fut pris de spasmes, le jouet coincé dans son sous-vêtement farouchement maintenu en place par une torsion du poignet et ses hanches ruèrent à la recherche d'autre chose. Son autre main se précipita sur le flacon de lubrifiant et actionna la pompe trop rapidement et avec trop d'énergie libérant ainsi trop de gel. Il plaqua directement sa paume humide sur son érection tendue et poussa un grognement quand la fraîcheur du gel rencontra sa peau brûlante.

Dans son fantasme, le blond le masturbait follement, alternant tendres effleurements et exquises caresses, pompant de plus en plus vite et de plus en plus fort à mesure que les plaintes de Sherlock allaient crescendo et remplissaient le silence de la chambre. Sa paume dégoulinait encore de lubrifiant quand il stoppa net ses mouvements de va-et-vient. Sa tête tournait. Pris de vertige à cette perte intolérable, il entendit néanmoins distinctement le timbre suave de John, lui demandant de soulever son bassin. Il s'exécuta. De longs doigts glissèrent sous sa fesse gauche, étalant au passage le mélange collant de gel et de liquide pré-éjaculatoire sur sa peau incandescente. Le mouvement fut suffisant pour que la molette frottât contre le tissu de son boxer, activant ainsi un nouveau degré de pulsation bien plus soutenu. Les doigts poisseux profitèrent de cet instant d'égarement pour se presser maladroitement contre les muscles vierges et resserrés de son anus.

Le brun psalmodiait le prénom de John, incapable de retenir plus longtemps ses exclamations enrouées par le plaisir sans nom qui le submergeait. Il fut englouti par la vague nouvelle de sensations qui s'abattaient sur son corps frémissant, rendu fou par les attouchements sur cette zone intensément érogène inexplorée jusqu'alors. Gémissant à n'en plus finir, il implora John d'une voix méconnaissable. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent brusquement lorsqu'il sentit la petite boule lubrifiée se frayer un passage dans son fragile orifice, et se refermèrent plus rapidement encore quand une main habile vint le distraire, malaxant à nouveau sa hampe dressée. Tout était trop puissant, trop chaud, trop bon. Il n'avait encore jamais rien ressenti de tel et il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir en supporter plus. En lui, il y eut comme un court-circuit – tout à coup, il fut terrifié.

Il voulut tout arrêter mais son corps se tendit plus encore, il voulut crier à John sa peur et sa honte mais seul un sanglot de pur plaisir passa ses lèvres. Et pourtant elle fut là, douce et rassurante, la voix de John susurrée au creux de son oreille. Tu as le droit, lui disait-elle, tu as le droit, prends le plaisir que je te donne, accepte-le, abandonne-toi, aime-moi et laisse-moi t'aimer. Laisse. Moi. T'aimer.

Alors, sa peur reflua, son sphincter se détendit et attira de lui-même la deuxième sphère en son sein. Les va-et-vient reprirent, en lui et sur sa verge tendue, et la passion qui s'empara de Sherlock déclencha une poussée plus brusque que les autres qui le fit s'empaler plus profondément encore sur le phallus bosselé. À présent qu'il était introduit aux trois-quarts, les vibrations prirent une toute autre forme d'intensité et ses protestations furent vite oubliées. Plus rien ne comptait mis à part la puissance de John entre ses cuisses, ses mains sur son sexe et ses mots d'amour raisonnant en une boucle infinie dans sa tête. Il ne fallut que quelques élans fougueux supplémentaires pour que Sherlock décollât plus haut qu'il ne l'avait jamais fait, hurlant le nom de John à s'en briser les cordes vocales.

La chute fut rude. Ses yeux embués se rouvrirent alors qu'il reprenait péniblement ses esprits. Il était seul.

Avec une grimace il retira le vibromasseur de son anus dont les vrombissements obscènes lui parurent soudainement intolérables. Ses mains tremblaient et étaient poisseuses de gel et de sperme. Il dut s'y prendre à deux fois avant d'amener la molette sur le bouton 'Off' et enfin réussir à faire taire cet engin infernal.

Immobile sur son lit, la respiration toujours chaotique, il était glacé jusqu'aux os. Encore légèrement hébété, il sentit tous les muscles de son corps protester contre l'expérience qu'il venait de mener – et tout particulièrement ses muscles internes.

Il remonta ses mains à son visage voulant cacher sa honte contre ses paumes mais fronça le nez à leur odeur. Sexe et thé vert. Retirant son tee-shirt taché de semence, il s'en servit pour nettoyer le foutre accroché à ses doigts gluants et remonta les draps par-dessus sa tête.

Au bout de quelques instants, une main tremblante sortit à tâtons de sous les couvertures et attrapa aveuglement le pull de John, présent depuis le début sur l'oreiller près du sien. Il le ramena jusqu'à lui et le serra très fort contre son torse. Tandis qu'il respirait à pleins poumons son odeur pour en chasser une autre, une horrible envie de pleurer lui oppressa la poitrine.

.

* * *

.

Sherlock était prostré dans le canapé du salon, en position fœtale, dos à la pièce, quand John franchit enfin la porte de l'appartement ce soir-là.

« Salut, Sherlock. Belle journée ? »

Son timbre clair et joyeux était une insulte à son propre état d'esprit maussade – il ne répondit pas. De son côté, le médecin, habitué au manque d'éloquence de son colocataire, ne s'en offusqua pas et persista.

« Alors, qu'as-tu fais pour t'occuper aujourd'hui ? Tu as résolu l'affaire ?

— Non. Expériences, sa voix grondait contre le sofa.

— Vraiment ? Sur quoi ?

— Résistance des tissus laineux et de la gomme siliconée face au tranchant d'un scalpel en acier carbone. Et avant que tu m'assommes de questions stupides, les conclusions sont dans ta chambre.

— Dans ma chambre ? Qu'est-ce que… Quoi ?! »

Les pas pressés de John firent fortement craquer les marches au-dessus de lui et il entendit la porte de sa chambre claquer contre le mur alors qu'il l'ouvrait à la volée.

« Putain ! Sherlock ! »

Le détective sourit au juron que poussa le blond. Il n'appréciait visiblement pas les résultats de ses expérimentations – un pull en laine déchiqueté et un dildo lacéré en rondins inégaux. John dévala les escaliers en sens inverse en marmonnant des « stupide con », « enfoiré », et autres joyeusetés. Tandis qu'il s'apprêtait à repasser les portes du 221B, Sherlock tourna finalement la tête en sa direction.

« Si tu comptes prendre l'air, ramène du thé, on est en rade. Du thé vert.

— Va te faire foutre Sherlock ! », rugit-il en claquant la porte.

Doux euphémisme.

* * *

**Fin.**

* * *

Hum… Voilà je suis un peu gênée par ce premier M, c'est très dur à écrire en fait ! Allez-y, criez à l'arnaque, je vous en prie XD

Je voulais faire un M spécial pour toi **Roy**, pas juste un lemon classique, je voulais essayer de te surprendre, de vous surprendre tou(te)s. J'espère y être parvenue sans pour autant vous faire vomir ^^ (Amelia ? Tu es encore en vie ?)

Dites-moi ce que vous en avez pensé !

**Remerciements :**

Okaaaaaay comment vous exprimer ma gratitude ? Ça devient sérieusement de plus en plus difficile de vous faire comprendre à quel point je vous aime et à quel point je suis touchée par vos formidables reviews.

Franchement, vos reviews sur « Icare » m'ont fait toucher le ciel ^^ aliena wyvern, Saku-chan06, Nalou, Yuki Tanaka, odea nigthingale, VioletBottle, Carbo Queen, Asyliss, louisalibi, Ranne-Chan, Atsamy, Lafinada Scott, NuwielNew, Soullakh, Hysope, Lia, shadowquill17, SomeCoolName, Lisen-chan, Gargouilles, Flo'wTralala, Ptite Mac, nathdawn et Lyra64, MERCI DU FOND DU CŒUR !

Lia, je n'ai pas pu te répondre personnellement mais j'en serais heureuse, n'hésite pas à me contacter en MP ou via ma page Facebook, promis je mords peu.

En parlant de ma page Facebook, j'y ai posté quelques photos sur lesquelles je me suis basée pour écrire cet OS si ça vous dit de faire les curieux :p

Mes anciens OS n'ont pas été en reste et waow, ça m'émerveille toujours autant à chaque fois !

Alors mon amour éternel à vous toutes :

Lafinada Scott, Amelia theFujoshi et Ptite Mac pour vos reviews sur « Rien Vu, Rien Entendu », Lafinada Scott et Flo'wTralala pour avoir aimé « À Tes Côtés », ChouetteNeko pour tes hurlements sur « Aphasie », Flo'wTralala pour avoir lu et aimé « D'Eux » et encore une fois Flo'wTralala pour avoir eu l'esprit mal placé sur « Make me Beg For Mercy, Twice » :p

J'embrasse aussi très fort mes nouveaux followers, je tacherai d'être à la hauteur pour la suite.

_Des Bisous !_

_Clélia K._


End file.
